Thirtieth Story Special: Halloween SPECTACULAR!
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: The monks take Omi trick-or-treating for the first time. Kimiko and Chase have issues.  Not my best work, admittedly...


**Thirtieth Story Special: Chamiko Halloween SPECTACULAR!**

**This was so much fun to think up and I was like "FfFFffFFffffFFffffFffff! MUST DO!"**

**Now, the basic story-line…**

**The monks decide to go trick-or-treating and take Omi for his first time. But Kimiko decides to invite the evil villains. She asks Jack, Wuya, and Chase to come along… **

**And then the Chamiko starts…**

**No, I asked for costume ideas. I have chosen my favorites, and you'll see them in the story. Hope you guys like my picks!**

**Thirtieth Story Special: Chamiko Halloween SPECTACULAR!**

"So, this treat and tricking is a way to obtain free sweets from strangers?" Omi asked, looking up at Kimiko confusedly as she painted on his face.

As she put little black circles around his eyes, Kimiko replied, "Sorta… It's trick-or-treating, Omi… And you go around in costumes and go door to door and you get candy from people because they like your costume…"

Omi continued asking questions, but Kimiko gave up. Dojo had to kill the mood and say a new Wu had revealed itself right then. Fan-bloody-tastic.

Everyone flew off and ended up in Hong Kong. Omi was still half-way painted for dress-up, and of course Jack had to laugh at that.

"Don't make fun of him Jack! Omi's being a bumblebee for Halloween! We're taking him trick-or-treating!" she snapped at him.

Jack's eyes suddenly lit up. "You guys are trick-or-treating? Can I go?" he asked, his eyes shimmering and bulging out of his head.

Kimiko smiled. "Sure, it'll make it all the more special for Omi's first time…!" she said happily.

Chase and Wuya had just shown up at that point, and suddenly Omi piped up, "Ooh! May chase and Wuya go too?"

The puppy dog eyes on Omi were too cute to say no to. Kimiko agreed and went up and asked them.

Chase and Wuya both looked kind of surprised she went up to them. "You guys wanna go trick-or-treating with us? It's Omi's first time and we thought it would be fun!"

Wuya thought for a moment before saying, "I think I could borrow Katnappe's costume and say I'm Cat Woman… Sure, I'll go…!"

Kimiko was happy, Omi was doing a little victory dance. Then there was Chase…

Prince of darkness.. You honestly think he's going to agree right off the bat?

"Why do I have to?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow at Kimiko as he looked down at her. Curse him for being tall!

Kimiko immediately retorted, "Because you could just wear your normal outfit and people will give you tons of candy because it looks so awesome!"

Chase raised his eyebrow higher, smiling a little. "Was that a compliment?" he asked, grinning down at her now.

Kimiko pouted before pointing at Omi and saying, "He wants you to go…" Omi was already giving Chase the puppy dog eyes. They were impossible to resist!

Chase finally caved in with a sigh and agreed to going with them. He didn't look too happy, but oh well.

After everyone was finally all dressed up, they decided to meet up outside the temple because all of them knew where it was. Chase and Wuya showed up, Wuya was in fact wearing Katnappe's kitty-suit. She really pulled off Cat Woman quite well too, especially considering her feline curves. Chase was just wearing his armor like normal, he had been allowed to go without a stupid costume, so he wasn't going to wear one.

Omi hurried out in his little bumblebee costume, the bubble shaped yellow and black outfit made him look absolutely adorable!

Clay came out all decked out in torn clothing, fake blood, white and black and green face make up, and he was even doing the signature walk. Clay, if you couldn't tell, was a zombie. In all his zombie glory.

Raimundo came out, his skin lightened with crap tons of make-up, courtesy of Kimiko, and wearing a bald-cap. He had blue arrows painted all over him, and he was wearing orange that hung loosely around his abdomen. He was carrying a staff. Can you guess who he was? XP Raimundo wanted to be Aang.

Chase and Wuya were standing and waiting. Jack showed up, wearing a gourd on his back, reddish clothes, and he had his hair styled funny. He had some strange mark drawn on his forehead and he was wearing odd sandals. Chase told him he looked like a fool. Anyone else would have screamed, "IT'S GAARA!"

After a few moments, Wuya asked, "Where's Kimiko…?"

"She's not done with her hair just yet," Raimundo replied, "Apparently she's doing something really special…"

So everyone waited around for Kimiko. Omi was bouncing around happily, too excited to be mad. Raimundo was just spinning his staff around. Clay would occasionally try to do the Thriller dance because Jack would ask him to. Chase was tapping his foot impatiently and had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked annoyed.

"Sorry for the wait," Kimiko's voice came finally.

Turning his head, chase nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. Kimiko's hair was green, held up with lots of spray and gel in odd little dreds, had little black dots on the ends, the ends were rounded down and out, they had little red threads sticking out of the ends, and they had crisscrossing scale patterns drawn over them. Her eyes were graced with green eye shadow, black eye liner, and a little silver glitter. And they had one more over the top factor, Kimiko was wearing golden snake-slit contacts. And the beautifully draped sleeveless gown she wore with the silver sandals completed her look. Kimiko was Medusa; and boy did she pull it off!

Of course everyone was staring, they knew Kimiko was good with make-up, but none of them expected _that_! Jack was telling her she was too pretty to be medusa, but he'd let her turn him o stone any day. So cheesy…

They all finally went out and began collecting candy from houses.

Omi got quite a fair bit of praise, everyone said he looked cute. And he did. He was the most adorable bumblebee on the block!

"Thank you! You are most generous!" Omi said happily as someone gave him quite a large handful.

Chase was always last at each house, and most of the time, he was asked, "Aren't you a little old to trick-or-treat?"

He would respond, "They forced me to go because I have good clothes for this…" the people didn't usually disagree, the armor made Chase look really really rich and it made it seem like he put a lot of effort into his outfit.

Of course, Kimiko got lots of praise as well, everyone asked where she got her wig, and she'd have to explain.

At the moment, she was doing just that. Omi and the others had hurried ahead, wanting as much candy as possible. She finally finished explaining and stepped aside for Chase.

The little old lady in the door smiled sweetly and asked, "Oh, are you trick-or-treating as a couple? That's so sweet…"

Chase went beat red and immediately turned around and walked away. Kimiko quickly said they weren't dating and hurried after him. He was heading the opposite way of the others, and that wasn't in their plan of collecting a crap-ton of candy. Kimiko would have to put a stop to that!

"Chase, come on, she was just an old lady, she didn't know any different!" she tried arguing with him.

He growled lowly, "It's not that she didn't know any different that bothers me…"

Kimiko blinked, but at least he had stopped walking, so she asked, "Well then what's wrong with you?"

"It's the fact that…" he seemed to be trying to find words. Kimiko heard Omi shout to them, she told him just a minute, and turned back to Chase.

"It's just what, Chase?" Kimiko pressed the subject.

Chase was clenching and un-clenching his fists and looking at the ground. He was obviously trying to think of the right words, but obviously they were eluding him.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down into him. Kimiko gasped when he grabbed her, but she was silenced by his lips slamming onto hers.

It was an incredibly rough kiss, but it didn't last long. Chase pulled away from her almost as quickly as he had pulled her into him.

Staring down into her matching eyes, Chase was panting and gasping for air.

Kimiko stared up into his eyes and whispered, "Oh… I see…"

He blushed fervently and immediately let go of her. He turned and began following after Omi and the others. Kimiko followed after him and they went from house to house with everyone.

They got to a little house and Chase had stepped up after Kimiko again. The woman at the door smiled and asked cheerily, "Oh, did you two plan to match? That's incredibly romantic…! How long have you been together?"

Chase looked like he was about to turn and leave again, but Kimiko took his hand in her own. She smiled and, after looking at chase, "We've actually just started dating as of tonight…"

Chase's eyes widened and he looked at Kimiko in shock. She smiled sweetly at him and the woman said , "Oh, how sweet!"

She gave them candy and then everyone finally went back to the temple. Chase gave up all of his candy to everyone else. He said he didn't want any of it. Omi grabbed as much as he possibly could, Dojo joining in.

Kimiko reached for a huge sour-sweet bar, but chase suddenly placed his hand on hers and clicked his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, Kimiko… You want that, you'll have to trade…" he said, waggling a finger in a matter-of-fact way.

"But you said you didn't want any!" she complained. Chase only smiled at her and remained firm. "Oh, alright, what do you want for it?"

"A kiss…" he said quite plainly. Kimiko blinked and reached toward some Hershey's she had, but Chase once again stopped her.

She looked up at him and saw the sly smile of his face and she finally got the message. Chase wanted a _kiss_ a _real_ kiss.

She smiled at him and leaned in close to him and placed the tiniest peck upon his lips possible and snatched away the candy.

Chase smirked at her, but he quickly pulled her into him. Raimundo and Clay were both snickering at Kimiko and chase, saying they were so mushy it was funny. Omi was too busy with candy to care about anything. Jack was also thus.

"That doesn't count," he whispered, pulling her in and moving his lips against hers. Their tongues danced inside their mouths and sparks flew as the candy traveled further and further from their minds.

Why would Kimiko need candy? Chase was far sweeter than any candy she had ever tasted!

**EEEEEHHHH! FLUFF! It's so cute! I loved this idea! I can't wait to hear reviews! Please, let me know of all your criticisms! And all your praises! I want to know if you enjoyed this as much as I did! And, yes, I'm dressing up for Halloween as well. But not as any of the costumes in here… Coraline! WOOH! Love that movie…!**

**Did you like the costumes I picked? Gaara was too perfect for Jack! Aang was just like 'Raimundo'! Omi had to be a bumbelbee1 it was too cute to pass up!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
